


get all pretty for me

by imnotanironwall



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Trans Isa (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: There's nothing better than a man in a skirt.
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	get all pretty for me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [haydar](https://twitter.com/h0emosapien/status/1349357705778098180?s=20) for the inspiration. Absolute chef kiss.
> 
> Also I'm picturing the prosthetic Isa is using as the "Joystick" by transthetics because I've only read amazing reviews about it.

Being a somebody again had been quite an experience for Isa. As a nobody, his body simply _was_ how he always wished it would be when he was younger, and so, he had never gone through the whole ordeal of actually taking hormones. As he was a nobody, his body and its reactions (minus the whole berserk state, of course) were controlled by his non-heart and his mind. He did not, in short, experience the skyrocketing libido that came with your hormones being all over the place. 

It did not so much bother him, when the streets were dark and only the television offered them a bit of light. Dealing with it was good and _quick_ . The burning between his legs did not leave any place to anything requiring any preparation. If he was wet and ready to go, then they'd better go on with it. After all, he had ' _work in the mornin_ _g_ '.

Isa was keenly aware of their lack of **real** intimacy in these moments. They didn't take the time to try new things nor go back to those they had discovered and enjoyed as nobodies. He would be lying if he didn't admit that frustrated him. He knew Lea was the same, but the man was too forgiving of Isa in these months of adaptation 'back to normal' and he wouldn't complain to him about it. They _did_ feel good, but it was just… always the same. 

  
  


This morning, Isa had woken up to an uncomfortable wetness between his legs (these were probably the worst times, as he couldn't possibly deal with it before going to work). He knew, then, that the feeling of _want_ wouldn't leave him until he could finally get home and deal with it. But as he got ready in the bathroom, fixing up his tie in the mirror, he vividly remembered the look in Lea's eyes the night before. It was raw, hungry, and _pleading_ for Isa to bend him over the dining table and take him right there. 

They had, of course, done none of it. 

Thus, an idea crossed Isa's mind. 

As he walked back to the bedroom to greet a barely awakening Lea, and purposefully avoiding to mention the raging boner he could see peeking through the sheets, he bent down to kiss where ear-meets-neck -- a spot, he knew, always drove Lea crazy. 

"I'll be back at 6," he said, his voice low and commanding. "Get all pretty for me, will you?" 

With a slight smile, he kissed his partner goodbye, something chaste on the lips, _definitely not enough_ , and left for the day. 

  
  


The day passed by more quickly than Isa anticipated, and he was exhausted by the time he reached his apartment, but he wasn’t going to complain: the ache between his legs had not left him and he had daydreamed of his boyfriend far too long for an average horny-workday. Finally reaching his place, and knowing ( _hoping_ ) Lea was waiting for him behind that door, excited him to no end. 

As he pushed the door open, the scent hit him right away. It smelled of fire and smoke, but it had a distinctly sweet hint to it. Isa knew right away Lea was smoking his favorite brand of cigarettes, the ones he usually smoked post bliss on those particularly good days back in the Organisation. Isa found that he hurried out of his shoes with an impatience he didn’t expect of himself. 

As he stepped into the main room, lights off saved for the last rays of sunlight coming from an opened window, he spotted Lea. And how _pretty_ he was. He had discarded all of his clothes saved for fishnets stockings and a deep green skirt that stopped short of his knees. He had tied up his hair into a messy bun - or a ponytail, Isa couldn’t really tell because Lea was looking at him, red lips wrapped around a cigarette. 

They didn’t say a word as Isa discarded his jacket on the back of the couch and loosened his tie, slowly marching toward the one that carelessly inhabited Isa’s thoughts all day long. Invitingly, never taking his eyes off Isa, Lea spread his leg and lifted one up on the chair. As if this was all meticulously planned, the light shining on him followed the length of his leg to his knee and along his thigh down to where the skirt lifted just enough to show his bare ass. If he looked close enough, Isa could see Lea’s inner thigh slightly glisten with lube -- leaving little to the imagination. 

“I see you’ve got yourself all ready for me,” Isa finally said, taking the cigarette off Lea’s hand and putting it out into the ashtray on the table next to them. “So eager to have me inside of you.”

Lea blew the smoke out of his mouth in a laugh, his gaze piercing into Isa’s soul. His fingers, now free, entangled themselves into Isa’s tie and yanked the man forward until they were both but mere inches apart. Isa could feel his lover’s breath on his mouth, and if he wasn’t lost in Lea’s emerald eyes, he would kiss the red off his lips this instant. “Say the starved man looking at me like I’m a five-course meal.” 

Just like Isa knew all of Lea's sweet spots, Lea had mastered over the year the art of igniting this spark inside Isa. And nothing turned him on more than a little defiance when he thought himself in control. 

With eyes turning gold for a millisecond, Isa captured his lover's mouth in a kiss that was more teeth and bite than tongue and lips. Lea moaned into the touch, pleased, as he tugged on the tie in his hand with an urgency he had tried to hide as best as he could. He was a starved man himself and all he wanted was to feel cold skin against his, feel muscle work under his burning hot touch and hear his name chanted all night long. _You couldn't possibly tease him early in the morning and expect him to_ not _be a desperate mess when evening finally rolled around_.

The men moved hurriedly as if time was running out. They kissed and gasped and grabbed for more until their position became an impediment to feeling more of each other. Isa slipped his hands under Lea and, with little effort, lifted him off the chair. With their body pressed flush against each other, Isa could feel Lea's growing erection against his stomach, twitching with every caress of Isa's fingers against his thighs. 

"Get these--" Lea groaned between kisses as his fingers started to fumble against Isa's shirt, "--damn clothes off." 

Isa chuckled as he moved one of his hands to Lea's lower back to better hold him up, his lover only holding himself up with his legs wrapped around Isa's hips. "Don't rip the buttons off in your enthusiasm." 

Lea clicked his tongue as he finally managed to slide his hand under Isa's shirt and felt the muscles under it. "Shut up and fuck me, you've made me wait long enough already."

Isa was in a mood to please and, frankly, he was almost at his own limit too. He was planning on teasing his lover a bit more later, pampering him and taking care of every inch of his body until Lea was begging him to let him come. But right now, they were both too impatient and needy to get to this. They needed a more… _immediate_ release.

He let go of Lea and flipped him around. "On the chair," he ordered, as he started unbuttoning his pants. His eyes scanned the vicinity for his prosthetic and spotted it on the coffee table next to the bottle of lube. Well, they could get to fucking on the couch later. Isa busied himself with hooking the prosthetic into his underwear and smiled to himself as he realized Lea had really prepared _everything_. 

"Isa-- please," Lea called, _begged_ , where he had left him. The man had lifted one of his legs onto the chair and held onto the backrest with one hand as he touched himself through the skirt with the other. The look on his face was one of desperation. Isa did not waste any more time, he grabbed the lube and walked back to Lea in a hurry. 

He planted a small kiss on his lover’s nape as he spread lube onto himself to get himself ready and finally, _finally_ , be one with Lea again. His lover was practically crying when Isa pressed his cock against his ass. "I'm ready, please, please, _Isa_ \--" 

Using one hand to spread Lea's buttcheek open, he slowly pushed into the man's lubed hole. It was like coming home. It felt familiar and warm, and Lea's sigh as Isa finally buried himself to the hilt was music to his ears. The closeness was almost enough to make him come. 

" _Gods, Isa_."

"I got you," the man replied as his fingers found Lea's hips. He pulled himself almost entirely out before thrusting back in in one fell swoop. Their skins slapped together delightfully as Isa found his rhythm, nails digging into the dip of Lea's hips to ground himself. He hadn't topped in months, but it felt like no time had passed - it was second nature by now. 

“ _Fuck--_ I’m not gonna la--ast, it’s been too long.” 

Isa laughed as he bent over to kiss Lea’s back, it was damp against his lips. He slid his hands up to properly embrace his lover, thrusts swift and erratic. “Good... I won’t either.”

The vibration of the toy against his sensitive clit and the movement of his own hips, going in and out of Lea, was almost too much. He could feel his legs about ready to give in and all he had to hold on was his lover, who was partially leaning against Isa as he desperately searched for his partner’s lips despite their position. The burning sensation in Isa’s stomach was near unbearable. His pants would be ruined at the end of this, he knew he should have taken them off. He should have thought about it before almost quite literally jumping into actions. Well, too late for that now. 

Lea’s moans grew louder by the minute and Isa had half a mind of shutting him up with a kiss (the window was, after all, still open) but he could see the man was about to unravel by the way he was crushing Isa’s hands in his, forcing his partner to hug him even tighter. Isa was drunk on Lea’s scent, his nose deep into his neck. “Isa, Isa, _Isa--_ ”

“You’re so _beautiful_ , Lea. So obedient,” Isa started whispering close to his lover’s ear. If disobedience was one of Isa’s kink, praise was definitely Lea’s. “You did _wonderful_ , getting yourself all ready for me. _Ah- Lea_ \- Look at you, coming undone. I’ve never seen prettier in my life.”

With a silent cry, Lea pressed himself flush against Isa before his entire body trembled. Tears appeared at the corners of his eyes and his hands squeezed Isa’s one last time before the man almost collapsed onto himself, seemingly content and spent. The sight of pure bliss was like electricity down Isa’s spine, his orgasm taking him by surprise. A growl, almost feral, escaped his lips as he buried himself as deep as he could into his partner.

“ _Fuck, Lea_.”

The red-haired laughed, shaky hands reaching for the backrest of the chair to ground himself before he fell onto it. “Oh woah, ‘haven’t felt like this in a long time.” 

Isa sighed. He pushed away a strand of hair stuck to Lea’s forehead before taking a step back, slipping out of his lover. “Don’t tell me you’re already spent. That was only the appetizer.” At Lea’s inquisitive look, he smiled, a challenge in his eyes. “You said it yourself, _I’m looking at a five-course meal right now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall)


End file.
